The Selective Excitation Double Mossbauer (SEDM) apparatus, designed and constructed in this laboratory, has demonstrated that several relaxation processes occur in the model compound tris-pyrrolidine dithiocarbamate Fe (III) (TDC3). At 4 degrees K, TDC3 exhibits a spin-flip mechanism of electronic relaxation which requires a change in the electronic spin of delta Sz equals plus or minus 5. However, at 8 degrees K another relaxation occurs which turns out to be an induced transition between Kramers doublet with electronic spin Sz equals plus or minus 5/2 and Sz equals plus or minus 3/2 causing a change of delta Sz equals plus or minus 1. Both processes may be observed at 8 degrees K. Computer programs have been constructed, based on superoperatory methods, which generate transmission and SEDM spectra for the general case of an Fe57 ion subject to electronic spin fluctuation and lattice dynamics. The picosecond spectrometer has been set up and tested. Considerable work has been done in programming the PAR 1216 Vidicon into a LSI-11.